1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-wheeled bicycle cart including a central forwardly projecting towing tongue equipped with hitch structure on its forward end for attachment to a companion hitch construction mounted from the rear of an associated bicycle frame. The cart includes opposite side wheel support frames from which the wheels of the cart are journalled and the wheel support frames are inwardly swingable (foldable) toward positions closely paralleling the towing tongue.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of bicycle, carts and other similar carts heretofore have been designed to be foldable into a compact state for storage and/or transport when not being used as a cart behind a towing vehicle. However, most foldable carts include complicated structures for accomplishing the folding function thereof and various different latch structures for retaining such carts in the folded or collapsed position thereof. Accordingly, a need exists for a foldable cart utilizing simplified structure for accomplishing the folding function thereof and a single latch for retaining the cart in a folded condition.
Examples of previously known forms of carts including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 559,761, 3,787,065, 3,792,875, 3,999,777, 4,171,139, 4,339,141 and 4,381,117.